1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recreational slides and, more particularly, to a slide that can be utilized by an individual with a lower body disability.
2. Background Art
In recent years, there has been an increasing awareness of the needs of physically handicapped persons, particularly those in their younger years. Whereas, it was at one time accepted for there to be segregation of able-bodied and disabled children in schools, it is now common for this distinction to be ignored. Schools designated "special" have been established to permit physically disabled and able-bodied children to coexist in an environment that is beneficial to both groups. Disabled children experience an environment that is similar to that which they will experience outside of school. Able-bodied children are given a chance to mingle with the physically disabled and become familiar with and understand various disabilities and the associated problems with which the disabled must contend.
One problem that the special schools have encountered is that the physical plants frequently are not adapted to accommodate the disabled child. This is particularly true with schools' outdoor recreational facilities. Most playground equipment is made for the able-bodied child and, in spite of the desire of the disabled children to participate in playground activities, they are generally relegated to the role of spectators. This not only proves frustrating to the handicapped children but impedes their physical development and deprives them of the psychological lift that results from physical challenge and achievement.